inuclan in space
by serendipityphoenixoftheheavens
Summary: The Inu clan is in space and the men have been drugged. What are Maru, Sango and Kagome going to do.
1. Chapter 1

Inu-Clan in space

I don't Inuyasha but I wish I did.

Sango had a hard time seeing anything through the small holes of the Seka. It was a traditional thing for women to wear on the Madera home world. She hated it already, but didn't take it off for Inuyasha's sake. She didn't want him to get into anymore trouble, getting ambassador Naraku to understand how great things would get if they joined the commonwealth had been really hard, but he finally seemed to soften a bit. Sango smiled under the thick garments when she thought back to when an uncertain Inuyasha was going to tell them about the tradition.

'Um, you know this Mandera home world we're going to,' he had said extremely carefully after asking the three of them to join him in his office/quarters. Sango's android memory recalled everything perfectly. He had looked as if he'd rather be light-years away, and maybe even a little frightened.

'Well.' he didn't really know how to say it.

'Spit it out,' Maru had said, 'We don't have all day.' Inuyasha had made a silent prayer and then looked at them pleadingly, more helpless than Sango had ever seen him before.

'Well they have this tradition that all women needs to wear a Seka. It's a garment that covers up your whole body and leaves a hole only for your eyes. Sango had raised an eyebrow and even Kagome looked a bit taken aback.

'I suppose that's okay,' the blue girl had said and smiled, maybe a little forced but still a smile. Sango of course didn't object, she'd never do that to anything Inuyasha told her.

'Never,' Ryu had said. No one was surprised. She even refused to wear a dress or a skirt, it was highly unbelievable that she'd ever put on something like a Seka.

'Please Maru,' said Inuyasha. 'It's not that bad, and it's only for a few hours.'

'I won't do it,' she said and Sango saw in her face that she wouldn't change her mind on this one. 'You can leave me behind or I'll take the tokijin somewhere. But I'm not wearing that.' Inuyasha sighed.

'You can't go away. They demand that all the crew is present.' Maru frowned. Sango had followed the conversation/argument very closely; she had a big interest in how humans behaved.

'Why?'

'They seem paranoid, and I don't want to risk an important member. I think they're afraid that we'll plan an infiltration or something.' Maru had snorted and looked away.

'Well, I'll come then.'

'And you'll wear the Seka?' Inuyasha looked hopeful.

'Most certainly not!' had Maru said and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about "supporting oppression of women".

Sango shook her head and smiled a bit at the memory, it had been interesting (and though she'd never admit it, a bit amusing) to watch. She looked over at Maru, who sat between her and the covered-up Kagome, and wondered if she had any regrets about her decision. All the Madera's in the room stared at her with despise, and she seemed a bit troubled. She wouldn't turn down her gaze though, to Maru that would be like a defeat, so her blue-green gaze was staring them out. Kagome looked as if she was about to fall asleep, from what Sango could see, at least. Her eyes were half- closed and the tail that came out from a hole in the Seka hung limply down to the floor. The ambassador suddenly rose and looked happy.

'Well captain, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I hope our cooperation will work well.' Maru snorted loudly and the ambassador looked slightly disturbed but pretended not to hear.

'You are now welcome to have a little party with me before you go back to your ship.'

'Um, well actually,' started Inuyasha but the ambassador interrupted.

'I insist. Your women can wait here in the mean time, it won't be long.' Inuyasha shrugged and raised an eyebrow to "his women" before he left. Sesshomaru just looked utterly bored and didn't look at anyone when he left. Miroku looked like Miroku always looked and Bankotsu seemed far from his happy self. When they all had left Sango was going to take off her Seka, but saw two guards remain at the door. She sighed and dejected fell back in her chair. This was going to be a long evening.

Inuyasha was standing at the window, looking out at the Feudal Era that stood outside. He was mostly just waiting until they could leave and the others looked as if they thought the same. The Mandera seemed to enjoy themselves though, especially ambassador Naraku who apparently was very happy about being a part of the new commonwealth.

'Would you like another one of these sir?' a covered-up women asked. Her garments were even worse than the Sekas Sango and Kagome wore. The holes in front of her eyes were smaller and covered with several transparent fabrics. The garment also looked at least twice as thick and when she held out the plate toward him, he saw she wore thick gloves. Altogether, it had to be unbearably hot in the already warm room. He shook his head and smiled at her. When she turned away, his smile disappeared and he felt very troubled. Suddenly, he began to understand Maru's refusal to wear the Seka. This wasn't only a matter of clothes, the women here were clearly thought less of than dogs, or even insects!

'Come on captain Takayda and join us for a toast,' said a smiling ambassador Naraku and Inuyasha tried to hide what he thought. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Miroku had already been served a glass each and the ambassador first gave him one and then took the last one himself. He raised his glass and the others followed his example.

'To the commonwealth,' he said and everyone took a sip. Inuyasha was startled by the taste of it, it didn't taste as anything he had ever tried before. Not that it wasn't good, actually it was very good, but it had something in it that felt strange. He shrugged it off and though that it was just he who wasn't used to the tastes of this species. He approached the ambassador.

'I'm terribly sorry, but I think it's time for us to leave.' The ambassador looked surprised.

'Already? Can't you at least stay and finish those drinks? It's one of our specialties.' Inuyasha decided to humor him, so he quickly finished it and the others did the same. Just as they were going to leave, he felt dizzy and the world started spinning. He started falling backwards but someone caught him.

'Don't worry,' a voice whispered in his ear. 'Everything will be just fine. Finer...than it ever was.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome had fallen asleep in her chair when the others came back. She woke with a start and smiled towards them (although they couldn't see it). Maru stopped her staring-game with one of the guards and Sango simply turned her head. However, the moment they entered, Kagome could feel something was wrong.

'They are your women,' Naraku whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. 'Look at her,' he nodded towards Maru, 'She's not wearing a Seka.'

Kagome saw Sesshomaru step up to Maru who immediately rose from her chair and backed a few steps at the strange look in his eyes. What he did next made Kagome scream right out in fear and surprise. He lifted his hand and punched her face hard. Maru fell to the floor and didn't move.

'What are...you doing?' Kagome stuttered while staring at Sesshomaru as if she thought she was having a nightmare. Bankotsu quickly moved forward and looked her sternly in the eyes.

'You shall be quiet.' Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru who lifted Maru'sunconscious form up from the floor and left the room, followed by Bankotsu who had a tight hold on Kagome's tail, Inuyasha who held onto a seemingly calm Sango who didn't try to fight him off and last of all Miroku.

'And don't you dare try to escape,' was the last thing they heard Inuyasha say before slamming the door shut. The room was almost completely dark, save one light in a corner. Kagome and Sango ripped off their Seka's.

'Maru? Hello?' Kagome shook her gently and it had effect. Her friend coughed a bit and groggily opened her eyes. Her hand went to her head as she tried to sit up.

'Gee,' she muttered, 'Who threw a rock on my head?' She moaned louder as she stood on her legs. 'Or a mountain.'

'Try to sit down,' said Kagome and Maru slumped down on the floor again.

'That ambassador,' must Sango. 'He must've done something to them.'

'Yes,' Kagome agreed, 'It seemed like they were all drugged, their eyes...well when Bankotsu talked to me, it was as if he just looked on the wall behind me, as if he didn't see me.'

'It was the same with Sesshomaru just before he hit me,' said Maru, 'but doesn't the Mandera do that to the women too?' Kagome shook her head.

'No, they don't. They look at them with despise as if they're not worth anything, but they do look at them. I think they are drugged to act like Mandera, but it did something to their eyes too.'

'Maybe they are blind,' Maru proposed but Sango shook her head.

'No,' she said, 'they're not blind. They do look at us when we talk to them, but the drugs make their eyes look strange.'

'A bit like flash,' Maru mumbled, shivering at the memory.

'Yes, it's actually a lot like flash, as they're both mind-altering drugs that makes you go...a bit mad.' She paused. 'No offence.'

'Talking about it,' said Kagome. 'Maru, your father was...addicted to drugs,' Sango looked surprised but didn't say anything. 'If they really are um, high,' Kagome continued, 'do you have any idea on what to do? I mean, what did you do when your father was like that?'

'Well,' Maru started slowly, 'when I was little I'd normally just hide away until he was normal again, but when I got older, me and Kouga could get him inside a room and lock it if we worked together.'

'Maybe that's what we need to do,' said Sango suddenly after a few moments of silence.

'But how?' asked Kagome. 'there's only three of us and they are five. Sure you could fight them better as you're an android but they've got the forcelances.'

'We'll just have to surprise them, prepare an ambush,' said Sango with her eyes gleaming in a way they never had seen before.

'Yes,' Maru continued, 'let's pretend we think this is completely normal, let's wear the stupid Seka's and do what they tell us to do and then overwhelm them when they least suspect anything.' Just when she had said that, they heard footsteps at the door. Kagome and Sango quickly put on their Seka's again and all three women stood up. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu entered. Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Bankotsu was carrying a heap of fabric that could be clothes, probably additions to the Seka's.

'Your clothing is incomplete,' said Inuyasha and started walking in front of them. 'Especially yours,' he said and looked at Maru with unhidden despise. 'You will now be presented with more appropriate garments. Bankotsu dropped the pile on the floor and started to give out, or rather simply throw the different pieces of clothing on them. They all received another, thinner Seka, colored transparent fabrics to keep over their eyes and thick gloves. Maru also had the thick Seka and Kagome was told to keep that "weird blue tail-thing" inside her Seka. They all put it on and when they were finished, they all looked like Mandera women.

'Good,' said Inuyasha when he satisfied looked at the three of them. 'You can now start your duties.'

'Cleaning the ship, can you believe it?' Sango muttered. 'Hell, I'm actually cleaning myself!'

'Well, at least you don't have to serve them drinks and then stand there and be a nice quiet girl in case they need something else,' Maru answered. She was on her way to command to serve them some Mandera specialty. She had carefully checked so there were no drugs in it first and now she was on her way to command. She bumped into a wall on the way there and cursed the limited vision under her breath. Then she carefully checked so the drinks had not been spilled out, but they seemed okay to her.

'You! Hurry up!' She saw Sesshomaru standing a few meters away, so she half-ran up to him and handed him one of the drinks. Then she went to the others and gave them one each.

'Just go and stand over there,' said Inuyasha impatiently. He sat in the pilot's chair and seemed to be the "new pilot".

'I hope we can come up with a plan soon,' Maru thought, 'because I'm not sure I can do this for much longer.'


	3. Chapter 3

'You,' said Sesshomaru and quickly turned around. Maru almost didn't hear him, she had actually nearly fallen asleep by just standing there for hours. She almost envied Kagome and Sango who had cleaning duty. At least they could talk to each other, she wasn't even allowed to move. She had tried to listen to their conversation to entertain herself a little, but found that she had a hard time not to giggle so she stopped. Now her head quickly turned towards Sesshomaru. She didn't think it was "her place" to answer him so she just looked at him to show she had heard what he said.

'Come with me,' he said and left command without looking at her. Kagome just shrugged and followed him as no one else seemed to mind. She found it was hard to keep up with him but figured he probably wanted her to walk behind him anyway. On the way through the corridors they met Sango and Kagome who was still cleaning the walls and floor. When they saw Sesshomaru they stopped talking to each other and concentrated on their task. When Kagome passed them they glanced at her questionly through the Seka, and she shrugged towards them. She had no idea what was going on. When they had turned around a corner, Kagome looked at Sango.

'Where do you think they were going?' she asked. Sango shrugged.

'Probably somewhere so she could wash his clothes or lick his feet clean or something,' she said with her voice filled with sarcasm.

'Well, it's hardly anything dangerous,' said Kagome but her voice didn't sound completely sure. There was a few quiet moments when they were only cleaning, Sango hard and irritated and Kagome more thoughtfully and quiet. Finally, Sango threw her rag on the floor.

'It's just no use!' she exclaimed. 'This is going to take a million years! I'm just too big to be cleaned like this, with rags! And if we really should clean the whole ship with rags, we'd need to be at least.' she thought for a moment. 'A few thousand people!' She looked to Kagome to get support but the blue girl didn't seem to be listening.

'Yeah. Sango, I'm a bit worried. Could you locate them, I'd feel much better if I knew where she was.'

'Kagome, why do you worry? He's just going to get her to clean or something.' Kagome shook her head.

'Well, I can't explain it, I just feel bad about it. Please, can't you just check?' Sango rolled her eyes, but closed them and when she opened them again, she had a frown on her face (Well, Kagome couldn't see that of course) and her eyes looked confused.

'In Sesshomaru's quarters.' She shook her head. 'Well, that room is bound to get as dirty as the rest of the ship.' She was quiet for a moment.

'Although I suppose I could send my AI to check what's going on.' Kagome looked happy, but it faded when Sango shook her head.

'No I can't. They seem to have done something with her. I can't access her. I suppose we can fix that when everything's back to normal.' Kagome nodded and tried to tell her brain that everything would be okay. Nothing bad was going to happen to Maru.

'There is only one chance to 93 that what happens to Maru would be something really bad.' She swallowed. But what about those feelings she had?

Maru slowly walked into Sesshomaru's quarters. She had been here before, when he had offered her dinner and then bluntly stated that he could never have a relationship with a human woman. The statement had saddened her more than she had shown him. She shook her head slightly and focused on the Sesshomaru in front of her now. He circled her and stood on the other side of her, so that he was closer to the door. She frowned, not really sure what it was he wanted her to do. He took a step closer to her and for a moment, she thought he looked like the normal Sesshomaru again.

'Take off the Seka, he said.' Maru's eyes grew wide with joy and disbelief. She threw the Seka off.

'Sesshomaru, you're back to normal! How long do you think it will take for the others?' Her happiness was quickly cut off when he slapped her face hard.

'Be quiet,' he yelled.

'Okay,' Maru thought. 'He's not back to normal.' Sesshomaru was watching her closely from her silver hair, down to her lightning eyes, the full lips, breasts, her slender waist all the way down to the black military boots. She wouldn't mind him just looking at her, he had done that many times before when he though she wasn't watching, but she didn't like the way his eyes looked when he did it. She didn't dare to say something though as he apparently was still in his drugged state.

'Okay,' he said after a little while. 'Take off the rest.' Her eyes widened and she took a step back, slowly shaking her head.'

'No,' she half-whispered. 'This isn't happening.' Sesshomaru looked angry.

'Didn't you hear what I said? Remove your clothing!' She stepped away from him, all the time shaking her head. Tears were forming in her eyes and running down her cheek. She was very afraid of what was to come. Enraged, Sesshomaru took some quick steps up to her and despite her attempts to get away, he hit her face hard so she fell down on the floor. Blood was trickling from her lip and she tried to get up, but he was too quick. He grabbed her hair and dragged her up. Her eyes, shining with fear stared right into his brown eyes that clearly showed he wasn't Sesshomaru. That sight of her eyes staring into his like that was something he'd never forget in his whole life, despite his futile attempts. He let go of her hair and gave her another blow in the face that sent her backwards, causing her head to hit a table hard and a heap of books fell down on her. She desperatly tried to use her fighting skills, but he had already got an upper hand.

'Please Sesshomaru,' she whispered. 'You're going to regret this. Please don't.' But that only seemed to make him even more enraged.

'You're not going to tell me what to do!' he screamed and pulled her up from the floor. He pushed her so she went right into a wall and hit it hard. She heard a cracking sound and felt an intense pain shooting up in her left arm. She sank down on the floor, not able to try and fight him anymore.

'Good lord,' she whimpered. 'Help me, please.' Sesshomaru went over to her and pulled her up, surprisingly enough more gently this time.

'There,' he said. 'I think you've learned your lesson. Now, you've lost the priviliege of taking off the clothes on your own, so I'll do it for you.' He was quick and soon her clothes lay in a heap on the floor and Maru's shivering body was completely naked. Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her's in a hard kiss and forced in his tounge, nearly choking her. When he took it out, she decided for one last try.

'Help!' she screamed the loudest she could even though she knew no one would come.

'Help!' Kagome and Sango heard the call and were immediately at their feet.

'That was Maru,' Kagome stated, her voice shivering. Sango, we've got to do something.

'Yes,' Sango agreed. 'Come on!' They ran together all the way to Sesshomaru's quarters where they stopped outside. The doors didn't open.

'I'll see if I can open them manually,' said Sango and started her attempts to override the codes. Kagome tried to pull the doors open, desperatly.

Maru stopped breathing. Sango and Kagome were outside! Maybe they could help her.

'Sango! Kag-' a large hand over her mouth prevented her from saying anything else.

'You stay here,' said Sesshomaru. 'If you even move, I'm going to beat you up so hard you wish you were never born, is that clear?' Maru only dared to nod. Sesshomaru turned towards the door.

When they heard the hiss of doors opening, both Sango and Kagome's hearts took a leap, but they sank again when they saw the large man in the opening. The doors were so slightly opened, he covered it all up, so they couldn't see Maru in there.

'You two are to return to cleaning, or I'll give you a worse treatment than she had, is that clear?' He didn't wait for them to answer. 'I'd do it anyway really, but I just have more important business to tend to.' The doors closed and Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

'Something really bad is going to happen,' Kagome said in a small voice, 'and there's nothing we can do.'

Maru had heard Sesshomaru's "conversation" with her friends and now he was walking back to her.

'Silly girl,' he said and took her hand in a gesture of false gentleness. She winced in pain, it was the hand she had hurt and by the look in his face, he was fully aware of that.

'What did you think would happen,' he continued. I have a forcelance in my belt, you could never take me down. And even if you could, Inuyasha would know and you would be gravely punished. Don't you understand it's better to co- operate with me now?' Maru didn't answer, she just looked at him, her eyes still shining with fear but now also acceptance. She knew what was going to happen to her, and she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. Sesshomaru took a step away and started to undress. Maru looked in another direction, not wanting to see, it would be easier to pretend that it wasn't really happening if she didn't look.

'Please, this would be a very good time to wake up,' she thought, clenching her eyes shut. But right then, Sesshomaru scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her toward the bed. That had happened to her before with other guys, but they had looked down at her lovingly or at least passionatly. Not like Sesshomaru who was just looking straight forward as if he was carrying an unconscious person or something. He flung her down on the bed, not caring about taking away the covers. Then he got up himself, and she felt his erection touch her leg. She didn't try to get away or something, she just lay there, staring at the ceiling, accepting her fate. She didn't see him, so it came as a shock when he rammed into her completely dry entrance, and she screamed out loud. When the first jolt of pain had faded, he started to move inside of her. She whimpered quietly and turned her head to the side, looking anywhere but on him.

'This must be the worst thing that's ever happened to me,' she thought. 'This has absolutely no likeness to sex at all. I can't believe I actually used to enjoy this.' Maru felt a large hand squeezing painfully hard at one of her breasts and she gave a small cry. Then she felt his mouth placing kisses all the way up her neck and she could help the tingling feeling in her belly, despite the unbearable pain in her lower parts. She had to admit, she had wanted this. Or, not this exactly, but she had wanted Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru,' she thought, 'this isn't Sesshomaru. If he remembers this, he's going to have a really hard time getting over it, even if it isn't his fault.' She turned her head up, failing to hide the pain in her face.

'Sesshomaru,' she stuttered and took a deep breath. 'I know this isn't you,' she stuttered through he jolts of pain in her vagina, 'and I want you to know that even in this moment I don't blame you.'

'Shut up,' he answered and kissed her hard on the lips again. This time she willingly let his tounge in, hoping he'd be more gentle if she did. Finally, she could feel him building up to an orgasm and with a scream, he climaxed inside of her. He pulled out his cock right after and rolled over next to her. They were both panting heavily. And now, when it was all over, Maru fainted.

Sango and Kagome could hardly clean anymore, they were too worried about their friend. Suddenly, they saw her stumbling towards them. She was wearing the Seka, so they couldn't see her all that well, but Kagome rushed up to her and embraced her. Maru fell to her knees and Kagome followed. She was clearly weeping and she flinched when Kagome touched her arm.

'Come on,' said Kagome softly. 'Let's go to the med bay.' Maru and Sango followed her to her working place. Well there, Kagome told Maru to take off her Seka and so did she and Sango. When Maru's was off, Kagome gasped when she saw her friend's face. It was covered in bruises and where her lip was split, blood was still trickling down.

'Does it hurt really much?' Kagome said with sympathy.

'Well,' Maru answered in a weak voice they didn't recognise, 'I had a blow on the head, but my arm's defenitly the worst.'

'Yes,' Kagome stated as she examined it, 'it's broken.' She went over to a table and fetched some white bandage that she carefully wrapped around Maru's arm and then around her neck in a mitella.

'There,' she said. 'It'll have to do for now, we are a bit short of time.' Maru nodded, but her gaze was still turned down and tears shone in her eyes.

'Maru,' said Kagome, 'what happened there was worse than it looks, wasn't it?' Maru could barely nod, if she spoke she was afraid she'd cry again.

'Come on,' said Sango, 'let's go back and pretend we're cleaning and you can tell us there.' They followed her back.

'What happened?' asked Kagome, 'what did he do to you?'

'Well first,' she started, 'he beat me up.'

'Why?' Sango asked.

'Because,' she seemed to have a hard time saying it, 'because I.didn't, because I didn't take my clothes off.' Kagome and Sango gasped in unison.

'And.d-did you?' Kagome had also started to stutter.

'No,' Maru said and she gave a sigh of relief. 'He did.' Kagome's heart fell again.

'And that's when you came,' she continued. Both Kagome and Sango was on edge now, as when you see a really scary movie and know what's about to happen but you want to change it, you want to turn off and yet you have to see it.

'And when we had left?' Sango asked, her voice shivering. Maru's tears were falling freely now.

'He.raped.me,' she managed to say through the tears. TKagome, who was also crying embraced her hard, being careful with her arm though and rocked her back and forth as if she was a child. Sango also joined in on the hug and they just stood there for a while, clinging on to each other as if there was nothing else in the world.

'This has to end,' Sango thought. 'It's gone to far, and I'm going to kill the people who did this.' She looked at Maru and Kagome, whom she had become very good friends with over the past years. She was a warship, she should've been able to protect them. But she hadn't. She had failed.


End file.
